A boy
by Frog squisher
Summary: James and Sirius have always trusted each other right? At least thats what Sirius thought. What happens to Sirius while he and James fight.
1. Default Chapter

Preview

It was a winter day and all was calm. Except for one boy, Sirius Black. For him the world seemed upside down and turned all the way around. For Sirius Black though things were just starting to turn for the worst, though no one would guess what would happen next.

James was sitting next to Remus beginning the other boy for his notes, of course getting a lecture about how he should take his own note, in the end James got the notes with a next time I won't be so nice look from Remus. Of course Remus knew he would give James the notes like always tomorrow.

Peter sat alone by the fire where nobody noticed the poor boy who was changing so much while everyone went on with their lives. Perhaps if somebody had paid any attention at all to Peter he would have stayed his own self. Or maybe he would have changed anyways.

Lily lay by a lamp in the corner comfortably reading a book without paying any attention to the others around her. Lily's long red curly hair would fall in her face once in awhile and James somehow saw it every time she swept it way from her face.

Sirius sat in a red chair close to the stairway thinking about where he would go for the summer since he couldn't stay at Hogwarts. For he had a secret that only James and Remus knew about, besides the one involving his mother.

AN

If this looks formiliar I am not copying anyones work. I am transferring all my fanifcs to one penname! Meaning I am going to slowly reintroduce the chapters for every story! mean if this is the first time for you to read this you dont have to go thru my month long spans of not updating for a while!


	2. Chapter 1 secrets Heard

Sirius woke up the next morning to James and Lily screaming about something James had done to a certain Slytherin named Severus Snape. Of course Sirius woke to this quite often always for one reason or another James and Lily fought. It wasn't that they didn't like each other it just Lily didn't like how James acted and James couldn't help but make a fool of himself around Lily.

Annoyed by being woken up for any reason but breakfast Sirius ran down to where Lily and James where screaming in the common room and threw his pillow at them. Thanks to his remarkable aim He managed to get it to bounce off James' head and hit Lily in the face. Both happened to turn around and run after Sirius who was still in his nightclothes.

"Sirius, I'm going to get you for that!" James shouted as he chased Sirius up the stairs. This was a weekly thing for the three, Sirius, James, and Lily, James and Sirius would play a prank on Snape, Lily would get extremely mad at the both of them and scream at James, Sirius would throw a pillow and run for his life rarely ever being caught.

Of course somehow today was one of those times when Lily caught Sirius and James who wrestled him to the ground and they all three started laughing at how silly it all was. Lily was laughing so hard her face turned red, and James' glasses started sliding off his nose. Sirius just lay there on the ground laughing his head off.

"So Lils what have you been up to lately?" Sirius asked, receiving his always welcome glare from Lily.

"Hey you said you wouldn't call me that!" Lily said playfully hitting Sirius on the head.

"Well once Lils always Lils," James smiled also earning a hit in the head. Sirius pushed Lily over and started the laughing fit all over again. This continued for awhile till Remus came over to tell them it was almost time for breakfast.

"Yippee! My favorite meal. Well see you Jamesie, later Lils." Sirius left having left the final joke on his two friends of course Lily and James weren't friends with each other only both were friend with Sirius.

Twenty minutes later James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Peter were all in the Great Hall having breakfast. Sirius was wolfing down something that had once been eggs until Sirius mixed it with pumpkin juice and hot sauce.

"So James what do you expect from our next game?" Remus asked over meal.

"wehmmll wihnmn ojhf coufdrse!" James said with his mouth full of food. Which earned him a 'Don't talk with your mouth full' from Lily.

"What?" Sirius asked as he finished his 'food' and James took a moment to swallow his mouthful of food.

"We'll win of course." James replied smiling with a smug look on his face. Making Lily roll he eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know Ravenclaw has a good team this year." Remus pointed out. James only shrugged showing he didn't really care.

Of course then Snape walked in with his face an odd shade of orange. Everyone stopped eating as they noticed and elbowed someone near and pointed at the poor boy. Some of the teachers even started to laugh but of course hid their amusement behind their hands so not to look immature to others. Snape was a mess with an orange face and his boxers would flash over his robe every three seconds, for some reason people even looked at them.

"Now look James! How would you feel if you where in Severus' place? Would you want to be laughed at like that?" Lily screamed at James failing to remember Sirius had also been involved in the scheme. Remus and Sirius were both of course amused by this event.

"Ah dearest Lils," Sirius began and getting a glare for it to, "How could you imagine Jamesie here as a slimy git like Snivelus?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled at Sirius' stupidity and merely laughed to herself. Then James got up and left without saying a word.

Sirius slid back into his chair realizing what he had just done to his own friend. He had gone and made James a bigger fool in front of Lily the one thing James couldn't really stand.

"If I were you Padfoot I would go find James and apologize before he gets you back." Remus pointed out.

With that being said Sirius popped out of his seat and ran after James so he could apologize to his friend after being an idiot.

But that wasn't what happened of course. Sirius happened to be passing an area where two teachers happened to be talking. Carefully Sirius hid behind and old statue of a fat girl.

"Is it true then about Black?" One said.

"I'm pretty sure about it." The other answered. So they where talking about a Black then? How Sirius hated being in that family.

"Why?" the first asked.

"We may never know." Answered the second whose voice seemed to fill with pity. What were they taking about? It couldn't be him, could it?

"I don't see how he could do that to them. Maybe it is a miss understanding." The first seemed to be in disbelief at what had been said.

"I do not think it is wrong."

"Can it be changed? Is there any way to change it?"

"If there is it must come from him. I am afraid we can not interfere with what is to happened."

Just then Sirius fell and crashed into the wall making a loud crash causing both teacher to look at him.

"Mr. Black, what did you just hear?" The first asked. It was McGonagall with her cat like eyes staring at Sirius.

The second had been Dumbledore.

"Nothing Professor I just came and realize you were talking and was turning around when I fell," Sirius knew they knew he was lying.

"Very well then Mr. Black you will be needing to go to class then now so off you go before any punishment is in order." Dumbledore looked Sirius in the eyes before turning to face McGonagall.

Sirius nodded and left before anything else happened.

See I am much better at updating than normal.

TBC


	3. Ch2 Severus Snape

Sirius ran quickly down the halls of Hogwarts, not knowing where he was going, just trying to get a little further away from Dumbledore and McGonagall. He kept running until he ran right into Lucius Malfoy literally knocking the boy over.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Lucius asked. Sneering at Sirius.

"I was trying to find someone. Er have you seen uh um," Sirius stopped for a second, he knew Lucius would report to his mother, "Snape, have you seen Snape?" That should do for a while.

"So you finally realize how pathetic those muggle loving fools are. Or did you get into that mudblood pants?" Lucius laughed as if he'd made a funny joke.

"Actually, Malfoy, I need to ask dearest Severus a question." Sirius sneered at Lucius who in turn frowned.

"Oh Sirius it's you." Both of the boys on the ground turned around to see that Severus Snape stood behind them.

"It very well is me. Of course you couldn't forget the heir to the Black fortune. Could you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"It would be a lot better than remember him now wouldn't it?" Severus glared at Sirius.

"Your right glad that's not me." Sirius got up and started walking away having completely forgotten the event earlier. Leaving Lucius clueless and Snape mad.

Sirius soon found James sitting alone in the library reading a book, which apparently had its words somewhere else. Sirius knew something was up with James.

Sirius walked over to his friend pulling a chair up and sitting down. Which didn't seem to distract James at all.

"Yo! James what's up?" Sirius asked. This got James attention.

"Huh?" James said looking over the top of the book with a sleepy eyed expression on his face.

"You where day dreaming or something" Sirius said off handedly. James who took such action as daydreaming as disgusting frowned apon Sirius's unserious comment.

"No I wasn't. I was reading" James said in a rather hateful tone.

"Sure you were." Sirius joked.

"I was honestly!" James defended.

"Then why are you shouting?" Sirius asked rasing an eyebrow.

James stood up and glared at Sirius for a second as if he actually thought he could win this argument.

"Come on James its nothing bad to be daydreaming!" Sirius pointed out.

" I guess your right" James sighed before sitting back down.

That's all for today. I got this really cool Idea from some one. Elssha who I will soon add to my favorite authors list. By the way one of the key things about fanfiction is the it is a fans fiction! meaning I can do whatever I want with the plot line including various things I will infact do to the plot of this fanfic! Hope you have an enjoyable day.

Ok to do this just tell me what house you in. and answer the following questions. And when I finish this story that house with the most points gets the house points.

Does Lucius really like Sirius?

What's going on with James?

Is Severus up to something?

If so what is he up to?

Where will Sirius go tomorrow? (According to fic time not real time!)

What does James sister have to do with anything?

Well if you answer correctly you get five points for your house. So get as many correct as possible remember this is for the house cup!


End file.
